Just Like The Flowers
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: [Oneshot] All those things she did, all came back to her. All that pain she suffered had merely increased. But now its okay, now she can sleep.


---------------.-------------.------------.-----------.-----------.-----------.----------.------------.------------.-----------.------------.-------------.------------

The rain dripping on my head, it was nice. I heard nothing aside from the soaking it made onto my body, synchronizing with the feeling hitting my heart. It hurt, more than everything. It hurt more than you being afraid of me.

My eyes started to blur, as I stumbled along the lone path to our spot; the garden I had met you.

Emotions in my head didn't matter anymore, and I was too tired to try and hide them up. People along me saw my shock, my sadistic side. They ran, either calling for help or from fear. I had solemnly kept going rejecting of all possible thoughts or resting.

I feel dizzy…and my head hurts. Trying to keep my eyes open, I saw the outline of the garden. The petals were dead.

The flowers had already ended their lives, something you had tried to do before. Why had I stopped you? Because I had felt that the flowers should have a chance to live…? No, not anymore.

Now, it seemed stupid. It all seemed stupid. Because in the end, it would die.

No matter how hard it tried, even if it made so much good memories, it would die away. Not the memories, no, those would last forever in my heart. I heard a loud roar, it must be thunder.

I am so cold…I want to be warm. I need to be warm. I have to be warm.

It suddenly got harder to breathe, I inhaled and exhaled deeper breaths of air, and I felt something crawl down my chin.

I wonder why I was feeling like this, I couldn't remember.

My shoulders grew heavy, a weight cast upon me.

It hurt a lot, just like everything that had occurred in my life. I restrained myself, held back everything, and simply only watched you. It hurt so much, it had always. Still, I guess I am glad that you gave me an answer.

But the way you gave it to me, I understand what it is. I saw the look in your eyes, I heard the tone in your voice. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but later on you confirmed it.

And so here I am now.

I fell to my knees, and the tears flowed even more. I couldn't sob, it hurt to much. The surrounding area seemed to get darker, and darker, and the heavy weight seemed to suppress.

The raindrops started to slow down and echo, right before my eyes. It was amazing of what the mind could do.

I finally fell onto my back, choking on something. Was it the rain?

I didn't know, I couldn't remember. My eyes barely opened to see what was before me.

The clouds, the storm, it was terribly beautiful. It held the power of destruction, and yet it if you looked at it plainly it was beautiful. The clouds, a dark grey, lightened and darkened by different shades.

I could feel the tears, or maybe the rain, fall down the side of my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Only a simple sigh, but it made me feel a lot better.

The harsh lighting in the sky started to fade away.

The sounds seemed to be a complete echo.

I felt so tired.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Many. Someone pushed my head up, and I managed to open my eyes. Oh no.

It was those green eyes, the ones I had fallen in love with. Her dark blue hair entered my vision. I didn't want this.

No, I couldn't handle it.

My heart was hurting to much.

She was saying things but I couldn't hear, all I could hear was the echo of the rain. Then I realized it. It wasn't raining. I wasn't feeling the moist wetness from the rain.

Fatigue took over my body and I suddenly saw a reoccurrence of what happened. The car. I coughed and felt a mouthful of blood exit and spill onto the floor.

The trail of blood dripping down my body, causing people to panic. I moved my head and saw a deep red puddle, almost matching my eyes, surrounding me. I imperceptibly smiled.

I was just like the flower now, wasn't I?

I looked up into those beautiful green eyes. I had loved them as a human being, and now I will love them as an empty smile.

Those green eyes…

I felt so tired. Sleep. Yes, I needed a sleep. Maybe a long nap. My eyes drifted close, and the last I saw were shouting faces and tears dripping onto my own.

Sleep was so good. I will feel better once I sleep.

And so I slept, and an eerie silence took over. It felt nice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A//N:: **Just a What If Scenario…I don't know if this even made sense though…haha…umm…(awk-ward)


End file.
